Robbie Mercer
Robbie Mercer was a teenage boy who attended Woodsboro High School, and was the Vice President of the Cinema Club. He was seen commonly with a headset and/or video camera near his face, and constantly pestered people with questions. Robbie was the eighth character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree during Scream 4. History ''Scream 4'' Robbie is firstly viewed as a funny, geeky, but slightly tedious, horror film nerd who is the vice president of the Cinema Club alongside Charlie Walker. He harbors a love for technology, and is a feathery source of comic relief. He likens himself to Randy Meeks from the first three Scream movies. He is part of the Jill, Kirby. Charlie. Olivia. Trevor friend group. He also co-hosts the Stab-a-thon. During the beginning of the film, Robbie is seen alongside his good friend, Charlie, annoying several people at school with questions. Once Jill and her group of friends arrive, he and Charlie revert their attention to them and proceed to talk. Robbie senses Charlie obviously flirting with Kirby, and later tells him she is just playing him. It ends up his advice is true, for Kirby confides in Jill that she enjoys toying with the Cinema Club president. After several killings that follow the opening of the film, Gale Weathers manages to find him and Charlie. She announces that she would like to work together with the duo, to which Robbie seems excited for. He tells her he loves her. After discussing the topic with Charlie, they invite Gale and Sidney to attend one of the school's Cinema Club meetings. The next day at the film club, Gale and Sidney show up in order to get more information. Charlie deduces that the killer is following the rules of a remake/reboot, and thus is upping the ante from the original films. In fact, the only way to be totally safe, according to the rules, is to be gay. The next logical step in the new spree would to actually film the murders. Charlie realizes it looks like he's implicating Robbie, and quickly backpedals. They look at the original spree, which culminated in a house party massacre; the only logical place for the next killing to happen would be there. Gale asks about what is going on tonight and Charlie says they are having a Stab marathon at an undisclosed location. Gale presses for the address but the kids won't give it up. Later, Robbie and his friends are all seen at the Stab Marathon, excluding Jill, for her mother forbid her to go. It ends up that Gale finally uncovered the location of the party, which was at an old, abandoned barn on the outskirts of Woodsboro. She is seen setting up cameras within the dusty barn, until Ghostface appears for another attack. This sudden event causes him and his friends to relocate to Kirby's house rather drunkenly. At Kirby's home, Kirby and Charlie are seen to be uneasily joking about what just happened though Robbie is upset that the police shut down the party, soon Jill, (for Kirby invited her over after their departure from the party) arrives and joins them in discussing about what just occurred. Charlie is putting on the movie Stab 7, saying nobody stops his marathon when Trevor unexpectedly appears, claiming that Jill sent him a text telling him to come over. Apparently nobody seems to want him within the house. Jill angrily heads upstairs to look for her cell phone to prove she didn't send him a text and Trevor follows, leaving everyone else downstairs. Robbie is rather drunk at the moment, so he loopily excuses himself and heads outside to do a podcast. While he's recording, he drunkly states that he thinks his buddy Charlie will get the girl (referring to Kirby). Once again, his relationship statement ends up being true, for while he is gone, they share a kiss inside. While outside shortly after the kiss he is suddenly attacked by Ghostface; upon being stabbed in the chest and the back, he crawls away and tries to save himself by confessing to being "gay....if it 'helps!" '''Ghostface ignores this and stabs him in the stomach. Robbie is next seen struggling to get to the front door of Kirby's home, where he warns Jill, Kirby and Sidney of Ghostface's presence before finally dying in front of them. The killer was Charlie as Jill was inside the house at the time of the attack, Charlie later admits that after he and Jill reveal themselves as the killers to Sidney that he has great footage of his "Robbie kill". Behind the Scenes * Robbie's sexuality has been a topic of much debate, with many fans arguing as to whether or not Robbie actually was a homosexual or if he was just remarking that he was to try and save his life. Many fans have argued for Robbie being gay by pointing out that he refers to Charlie as "My Charlie Walker" and how during the Cinema Fan Club meeting, when Robbie states that the only way to be completely safe in a horror remake is "that you pretty much have to be gay", he then looks at Charlie, with an expression on his face that suggests that he is wondering whether he Charlie is gay or not. Many other fans have argued against this by saying that Robbie's confession to being gay was merely meant to be a simply joke and was not meant to be taken seriously, supporting this with the fact that Robbie clearly had the hots for Olivia, as he consistently flirted with her, although fans that are against this counter this by exclaiming that he is obviously only doing this to cover up his sexual preference, as he seems to "try too hard". * Robbie's death is somewhat foreshadowed when he is seen drinking at Kirby's house, as rule #2 to successfully survive a horror movie is that you shouldn't drink. * YouTube star Shane Dawson auditioned for an unspecified role in ''Scream 4, but ultimately failed to get the part, it is rumoured that the role of Robbie was the part he auditioned for. * Robbie is supposed to be the new version of Randy Meeks. * Robbie is afronted and abused verbally about his camera by Gale just like her old cameraman, Kenny. * This is not the first highly anticipated horror movie sequel that Canadian actor Erik Knudsen has had a supporting role in, as he also portrayed a High School student in the 2005 crime/horror flick: Saw II as Daniel Matthews, the son of the primary protagonist of the film. * Robbie's death is similar to Steven Stone's death in Scream 3, they both were still able to get up and warn everyone about the killer despite being stabbed multiple times. * Robbie is involved in some Deleted Scenes on the DVD, He appears during the water fountain scene with Charlie, Kirby, Olivia, and Trevor where they discuss the murders. He appears in another deleted scene where he and Charlie invite Kirby to the Stab-a-thon. and another where he and Charlie arrive at the barn to set up the Stab-a-thon. His last Deleted scene is of him outside of Kirby's house in her backyard he sees on his camera phone of Ghostface lurking in the bushes before being startled by Trevor. Category:Scream 4 characters Category:2010 deaths Category:Victims of Ghostface Category:Scream characters